Made for each other
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: In 6x13, when Clois on Red K crash the Lexana engagement party, Clark has some harsh truths for Lana which he finally says out loud due to being affected by Red Kryptonite.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or anything else you may recognize **

**The scene where Clois on Red K crashed the Lexana engagement party is among the best scenes of the show in my opinion. **

**However, by this point, I was beyond sick of the drawn out Clana garbage so I'd actually prefer if Clark permanently ended their relationship in this scene and dissed Lana a bit more.**

**Hope everyone enjoys.**

Just as Lex and everyone else raised a toast for Lana, the doors crashed open and in walked Clark Kent with Lois Lane holding his arm.

Everyone turned to look at the two in shock as Clark quipped. "Looks like we missed dinner."

His facial expression and tone were all that Martha Kent and Chloe Sullivan needed to know that Clark was on Red Kryptonite now. And this meant the situation was about to get a lot worse for everyone in the room.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"Come on Lex, you didn't think I was gonna miss this, did you?" Clark asked rhetorically.

Seeing Martha sitting there, Clark said. "And look, my own mother would rather raise a glass with the enemy than stand by her own son."

"Clark, you're not yourself", Martha said gently.

"It's okay mom. You're more Luthor than a Kent these days anyway", Clark accused as he walked closer to the table and kneeled closer to her while she looked like she had been stabbed in the heart. "I mean…dad's been what, dead a year? But who can blame you for joining the race with Lana to see who can have Luthor hyphenated in their names first?"

Martha shook her head in shock and horror as Lex moved to escort Clark away, which was vain on his part.

"Lex, he's obviously on something and wants us to react. Please don't", Lana said and Lex stopped.

On something? Oh she had no idea.

Clark then saw Chloe and moved towards her. "Chloe! I can't say that I'm surprised to see you celebrating here. Now that Lana's off the market all those years of unrequited pining might actually pay off."

He then kneeled close to her and whispered in her ear. "Can't say I haven't thought about it."

Chloe looked uncomfortable while Lois looked offended at that.

He then looked to Lana and said. "And you."

Getting up, he moved around. "You know, I gotta hand it to you. If you were on a rebound, why not choose the one person that I hated the most?"

Lex watched as Clark turned to Lana and said. "But I mean, come on, joke's over by now isn't it?"

"Clark, I think you've done enough damage", Lex said, finally deciding to shoo the drunk idiot away (at least he thought Clark was drunk). "Why don't you leave?"

"I AM NOT DONE YET!"

Now that was enough to make all the guests murmur amongst themselves in shock. Clark wasn't here to play nice.

"Besides Lex, I haven't given you my gift yet", Clark said as he moved to him and picked up his wine glass, sipping it. "Congratulations on sealing the deal."

And then he tossed Lex a rattle which he caught just as Clark raised his glass, revealing the big Lexana secret. "To baby Luthor."

There were shocked gasps by everyone as Clark turned to Lana with his glass still raised. "The real reason why Lana's marrying Lex."

Lex angrily rushed Clark but was effortlessly tossed aside into a tower of glasses as all gasped in horror while Lana ran at Lex in concern. "Lex!"

As she knelt by him, Clark said. "But you know what, Lana? You're just as much of a bitch as he's a bastard."

Lana turned to him with wide eyes while everyone gasped more, especially Martha and Chloe, who had no idea he would go off on Lana.

"Excuse me?" Lana asked in an offended tone.

"Remember Seth Nelson? The guy who got you community service?" Clark asked as she looked at him while Lex and Lana glared. "He made you do terrible stuff and yet you later said to me you would like a relationship like that because he was honest with you. Uhhh…he made you act like an obsessed lover and you call that honest? Did you lose any brain cells during that tornado in which you were conveniently stuck exactly at the same time I was having a dance with Chloe?"

At this point, Lana was beyond mortified while Chloe looked shocked. She had no idea Clark actually had such deep resentment for Lana for taking away his opportunity to be with her at the dance. Looks like he too had feelings for her.

"You're saying that was my fault?" Lana asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, aren't you the center of the universe?" Clark said sarcastically. "You were a good person once. But you have changed Lana Lang. You keep pestering me and Chloe about my secret but expect us to keep yours. How does that work exactly?"

Lana looked like she wanted to slap him as he said. "And let's not forget your changing feelings about both me and the meteor freaks. Those change even more than the wind's direction. You know, Cyrus Krupp saved your horse. And Byron Moore was a victim. You agreed. Yet you condemn Alicia Baker even though it's clear as the sky that she just needed mental help and a second chance, which you, being the bitch you are, didn't give her. Of course the entire town except Lois and Chloe are guilty of that, even my own parents whom I love and respect."

Now even Martha looked mortified as she realized her and Jonathan had screwed up badly in the Alicia Baker situation.

"And let's not forget when I came to the mansion to actually find Lex, you accused me of being there only to cover my own secrets", Clark told her as she looked angry. "Not everyone is as bad as you and your future hubby. Oh! And blaming me for holding a grudge against Whitney for tying me up in the cornfield? You do realize that the first meteor shower sent a kid who had been tied up there into a coma? What if that happened to me?"

Of course it wouldn't actually happen as Clark was invulnerable. Or maybe it would as the meteors were conveniently full of Kryptonite to weaken him all the time.

"So to conclude, you're just as bad as Lex is", Clark said as he threw down the wine glass, shattering it. "You two are made for each other. Have a nice life."

He then turned to Chloe and walking to her, kissed her on the lips and suddenly, she started kissing back to everyone's shock. The Red Kryptonite had affected her too now. Lois looked a bit offended until both turned to her and Chloe made a suggestion. "You know cuz, Clark is such a cutie, maybe the two of us can share him."

Lois' eyes suddenly lit up as she was a fan of the idea and walking closer to the two, held Clark's hand and he grasped back both hers and Chloe's hands.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea now that you say it", Lois said. "No pining. Everyone wins."

She turned to Clark and said. "Lana is your past."

"We are your future", Chloe told him.

"Oh honey. You two are my present, my future, my everything", Clark said as he shared a kiss with Lois while Chloe wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed him on the back of the neck while everyone else groaned at the R-rated sight before them.

* * *

**Yeah, the ending was kind of crack but I hope this was enjoyed.**

**I don't really blame Lana for getting trapped in the tornado BTW, that wasn't her fault at all. But this is Red K Clark people.**

**Anyone else just love Red K Clark? He always speaks what he (and the audience) feel. The show would be so much better if he was on Red K more.**

**See you all next time with some other update.**


End file.
